Better This Way
by Gutsy Author
Summary: Instead of growing up all alone Naruto only ever had to have a taste of bitter loneliness before he had precious people to save him from it. Now with people that care about and believe in him from the start watch as he sets out on his path to become the greatest Shinobi ever!
1. Prologue

Heads up I do not own Naruto. Shocker right? The only thing I vaguely own is my OCs. SOOO once again I don't own Naruto and that will be the last say that. This is my first fic so flame it if you must but I would prefer constructive criticisms, thoughts on where you think the story should go, or really whatever you have to say that won't barbeque ass! Anyone interested in being a Beta just PM me.

Human/Normal summon speak "Believe it!"

Human/Normal summon thinking _"Did I just say that?" (also going to be used in flashbacks)_

Demon/Boss summon speak **"That's embarrassing..."**

Demon/Boss summon thinking **"I actually kind of like that catch phrase…"**

Sound effects _clash, crash, ting, ding, boombox in the background_

**Prologue:**

**Konoha Gates**

Konoha otherwise known as The Village Hidden In the Leaves is not a very well hidden. With its enormous wall and small city inside of said walls it's quite asinine to call it hidden at all. Though even without being hidden it still holds the title of the most powerful shinobi village. Yet even with all that power a village didn't just run on hopes and dreams leading to a long stream of merchants, nobles, and guests of assorted folk waiting to enter the village through it massive gates.

"Ugghhhhhh if we don't get in soon I am going to lose my mind!" exclaimed a young blonde haired boy as he waited in line to enter Konoha for what he guessed had to have been hours.

"We could always try back in a couple years if you'd rather wait" his companion, a large brown haired man in late teens informed him.

"Yeah right big brother I am NOT going back on my word believe it!" the blonde yelled with conviction "AAAANNNND I know the only reason you want to turn back is to go find that lightning country girl that kicked your ass- " the older teens fist being deposited on the top of the blondes head cut him off from finishing his statement.

Picking the blonde up by the back of shirt the brunette brought him up to eye level and got in his face "How about you shut your mouth before I decide to punt you over the wall…and damn it what did I tell you about yelling" growled the older teen threateningly with an ever growing tick mark on his forehead.

The blonde with his never back down attitude leaned forward (Not very far forward what with being lifted in the air by his shirt and all "Screw your yelling rule! And Why don't you just try it you giant pu- "

"-You finish that sentence and I swear by all that is holy that I will thr-"

"-ssy." finished the blonde looking smug and victorious.

A chill fell over the boy as the teens eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"Ummmm merCYYYYYYYYY-!" screamed the blonde until…

_CRUNCH_

…his body bone shatteringly smacked against the wall sticking in place for a moment until gravity took hold and he slid down into a boneless mess of a pile of orange, black, and yellow.

"_sigh _he always has to take too far doesn't he…" a small smile started to form on the brunettes face while he closed his eyes and shook his head"… maybe he's learning something after all."

"Ahhh I seem to be interrupting something a monologue …should I come back?"

Looking over his shoulder he smirked as he took in an image that would frighten most not affiliated with the Konoha. Standing on the lowest branch of a nearby try with his hands in pocket, a mask covering most his face, and his trademark eye small in his only exposed eye stood Kakashi of the sharingan.

"I'm kind of disappointed…if the old man only sends you out here to retrieve us. Who knows maybe I decided to take the kid and haul ass out of here before he makes a big mistake." answered the brunette, smirk never leaving his face in while in the presence of one the most deadly shinobi that Konoha has ever produced.

Dropping and down from his perch Kakashi lazily walked over to younger man pulling out his very worn yet still beloved copy of icha icha along the way. "For some reason I doubt that's your plan but hey, if you'd like to try it be my guest." Kakashi let out slowly making eye contact and holding it until the brunette frowned and looked away towards the slowly recovering blonde boy.

Silently both men watched as the young boy got up and started stumbling back towards them. "Even though that's what I want to do I won't…not that you don't probably already have orders to prevent me from doing so." Said the brunette eyeing Kakashi knowingly.

"I may have orders that may fit parameters like that but neither Lord Hokage or I felt that you would go against the promise you gave me six years ago making those orders unecsesarry." Kakashi replied nose now buried deep in his book.

Walking with purpose right up to the brunette the blonde poking him in the sternum gave him a piece of his mind "BIG BROTHER I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR AS-" until a fist was once again dropped on top of his head stunning him momentarily.

"Shut it brat we have company if you can't tell" grumbled the teen.

Shaking his head and snapping out of his daze the blonde pouted and looked up at the silver haired shinobi "Well whats he want?"

"Hmmm good question brat what is it that you're here for Cyclops? We're kinda waiting to sign in if you didn't notice."

Looking mildly irritated a the cyclops comment Kakashi took his eye off his book and glanced at the two in front of him. "Lord Hokage has asked that I escort you directly to his office once you arrived."

Walking away from the other two the blonde looked up towards the Hokage mountain, took in a huge breath, and prepared the unleash the speech he had been preparing for six years…

"GET READY KONOHA YOUR NEXT HOKAGE NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK BITC-"

…until the fist of his brother reminded him of the no yelling rule.

**Alright that's it for now! Please review and get ready for****_ Chapter 1:Hit The Ground Running!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Hit The Ground Running

**Yay first chapter! Three claps for everyone taking time to read this! Well I suppose it should be three claps for me for putting out such a delicious appetizer of a chapter for you all. Ok moving on…I'm not sure how often I'm going to be putting out updates ,it all depends on how big I make the chapters I suppose, however I'd like to put one or two out a week minimum****_. _**

Human/Normal summon speak "Believe it!"

Human/Normal summon thinking "Did I just say that?" (also going to be used in flashbacks)

Demon/Boss summon speak **"That's embarrassing..."**

Demon/Boss summon thinking **_"I actually kind of like that catch phrase…"_**

_Sound effects clash, crash, ting, ding, boombox in the background_

**Chapter 1: Hit The Ground Running **

**Hokage Tower: Hokage Office**

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage a man recognized as The Professor and The God of Shinobi, student of both the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, teacher of the Sannin, gave a contempt sigh as he sipped on his morning tea while basking in the morning light shining in the Hokage's office while what used to be considered a sound that haunted him in his worst nightmares was now a sweet melody, the sound of paperwork being ferociously scribbled on, finally after taking up the hat after the Yodaime's untimely demised Saurtobi was once again free from the from the shackles that came with the Kage hat.

Chuckling to himself Sarutobi looked over to his second successor. Never in a hundred lifetimes would he have figured to hand the hat over to a shinobi who despised being trapped in place let alone something as tedious as paperwork.

"You know instead of giggling over there like a academy kunoichi you could help me with this mess…" grumbled a deep voice from behind the mountain of paperwork

"Oh ho but then tell me, my disciple, what would you learn if I saved you from the clutches of the enemy? Hmmm nothing that's what." Taking a long sip on his tea and nodding sagely at his own wisdom and perhaps smirking slightly at someone else suffering under the weight of the paperwork.

"But senseiiiiii I'll never finish my next book if it I can't get out of here and research!" cried the Godaime

_"__Hmmm perhaps I should tell him…..no I must hold strong if Minato could figure it out after a week then he should have been able to figure it out in the past 4 years." _Shaking his head Sarutobi got walked around the desk he set his hand on his disciples shoulder while shaking his head "no my boy you must battle through this on your own." Looking out the window towards the road to the tower his eyes ,old as they may be, spotted something that brought a full smile to his face. "Well it looks like you may get that break you're whining about after all."

"What are you talking about ya old billy goat?"

"Old billy goat? Should we go to a training field and see how old this billy goat really is…"growled out Sarutobi tightening his grip on the Godaime's shoulder.

"Oww sensei you know I was only kidding right….?" Said the man starting to sweat

"Kidding or not it would do you some good to get in some training you're looking slightly…plump…"

"…..plump…?" squeaked out the Godaime.

"Yes, very plump indeed though if I'm correct we will not have any time to correct that today Naru-"_BANG! _the doors flew apart and slammed off the wall "-to should be here any moment." he finished with a full smile on his face.

"OI OLD MAN I'M HERE FOR YOUR HAT!" yelled Naruto, his foot still in the air from when he kicked the doors open.

"Ya know it'd be nice for one day…no scratch that…one hour you could go without blowing my eardrums out." Complained the older brown haired teen walking in behind him.

"I finding it kind of entertaining" followed Kakashi while putting his book away "let me introduce you to Lord Hokage."

"Huh? I already know gramps though? Questioned Naruto squinting his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

"He means me brat." Said the Godaime standing to his full height.

"Woah" muttered both Naruto and the brown haired teen as they took in the sight of the man.

Standing well over six feet tall with broad shoulders, a mane of white hair like a lion, and red lines running down his from his eyes to his chin the he stood a very imposing figure. Until he jumped onto his desk squatting in what he presumed was a cool pose and closed his eyes…

"Listen closely boys" _a toad starts playing a shamisen in the background _"From the north to the south from the east to the west shinobi fear him, men want to be him, women want to be with him, he is the Toad Sage from Mt. Myoboku, the Godaime Hokage, he the wonderful Master Jiraya!"

_Crickets…_

The brown haired teen leaned down to Naruto and whispered "Oi while he's not looking lets split" to which Naruto, after a moment's hesitation (mostly due to shock from what he just witnessed), nodded in agreement to causing Jiraya to face plant onto the floor. "How the hell is this guy a Kage?" the teen asked no one in particular but causing everyone in the room to wonder all the same.

Coughing to get everyone's attention Kakashi continued nodding towards the Sandaime "Ok so you both know Lord Third and now" nodding towards Jiraya "you both know Lord Fifth Jiraya of the Sannin." After a nod of acknowledgement from the two young men he continued "Lord Third you obviously know Naruto" getting a smile and a nod from the Third "Master Jiraya this is Naruto Uzumaki."

Jiraya walked towards Naruto crossing his arms while looking down taking the boy in for the first time( at roughly 12 years old the boy stood slightly below average height wearing a burnt orange sleeveless shirt, black cargo shorts, tan utility pouch, black kunai holster, blue shinobi sandals,a short katana strapped over his left shoulder, and his held out of his eyes by his goggles) while Naruto not to be out done, crossed his arms and walked towards Jiraya looking up at him. What then ensued was a epic staring contest between the two so intense it was electric.

Finally, pretending to be the mature one, Naruto huffed and looked away but not before giving his two cents "I don't know why they made you a warty old man like you Hokage."  
>Copying Naruto by looking away and huffing Jiraya fired back "Cheeky little brat like you wouldn't know the first thing about being a Hokage plus I doubt you'll ever even meet the height requirement."<p>

With fire in his eyes Naruto raised his fist, and jutted his chin out towards Jiraya "What did you say you bastard!?"

Leaning down so he could get in Naruto's face Jiraya raised his own fist "You heard me you little punk! And watch who your calling names I'm the damn Hokages for kami's sake!"

"Pffffft Konoha must be getting pretty desperate in order to let you be Hokage!"

"And who the hell are you to determine that! I wouldn't even let a runt like you polish my headband"

"Yeah well you're just some big ole perv!

"Wrong brat…I'm A SUPER BIG OLD OLE PERV BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"ARE FREAKING SERIOUS!?"

"Serious as mixed bathing day at the hot springs" snorted Jiraya holding his chin and nodding as though he had just given Naruto the key to success in life.

"They do that here?" asked the brunette teen blushing and looking off to the side not really wanting to make eye contact.

Walking over to get a better look at the older boy Jiraya let his face go blank as he gave him a once over.

Standing slightly under Kakashi he was around the average height for a healthy young man. His medium length spiky dark brown hair (mix between Kiba and Minato's hair) would have fell directly into his face if not for the black headband he had, causing the hair to frame his pupiless green eyes (think of Sakura's eyes minus the pupil) that were of the same color as the small gem hanging from his left ear. For clothing he wore a dark red sleevless zip up hoodie, black shinobi pants, black utility pouch and kunai holster, black shinobi sandals, wrapped from his elbow to wrist in bandages with his hands covered by black fingerless shinobi gloves, and a huge scroll red and gold scroll slung over his back by a rope going over his left shoulder and under his right.

"Master Jiraya, Lord Third, this is Tai, Naruto's… caretaker for lack of better words." Said Kakashi making the introduction.

"So boy you like naked kunoichi do ya?" Questioned Jiraya his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Ye-yeah I do." Tai stuttered out his blush evidence of his discomfort of talking about such perverse subject in a room with two legends in it.

Wrapping his arms around the boy's I mean young man's shoulders Jiraya proclaimed "HAHA I like this brat!" smirking and pointing over at Naruto "That gaki on the other hand needs a lesson on appreciating the fine things in life" shushining over to Naruto and putting his hand on the boys shoulder "Come on gaki time for that lesson" and away they shushined into the unkown.

"…what the hell just happened?"

Shaking his head Sarutobi sat down behind the desk and gestured for the two younger shinobi to follow suit by sitting in the available chairs. "That's Jiraya for you in a nut shell." He offered in a sad form of an explanation.

"Don't worry best case scenario Naruto comes back an improved man." Kakashi said with a perverse giggle.

Rotating his chair so he was staring out the window towards the village a more serious atmosphere over took the room. "Six years ago" began the Third "Six years ago I put my trust in a boy no older than a genin to take Naruto under his wing and away from this village….."

**_Six Years ago: 10 Miles North East of Konoha_**

_During the lost few hours of the day the evening sunlight struggled to reach a clearing deep in the forests that surrounds Konoha a Hyuga stood panting over a large brown sack tied at the top. A look of sick satisfaction crossed his face._

_"__They're going to call me a hero when I finish here." Thought Hitoshi, a main branch Hyuga as he looked down at the brown sack he had just tossed to the ground. Pulling out a kunai he slashed the bag opening exposing a blonde child with fear in his eyes. _

_ "__Wh-why are yo-yo-you doing this?" asked the child tears welling up in his eyes._

_ "__WHY?" screamed Hitoshi as all of normal stoic Hyuga composure vanished. "Because little demons like you don't deserve to live! Not when innocent children like my son died by your hands!" he spat out. _

_ "__I swear I never hurt anyone!" the child cried._

_ "__I WON'T LISTEN TO YOUR LIES DEMON!" Hitoshi screamed while stabbing the kunai into the boy's right shoulder._

_ "__AHHHHHH!" the boy cried in pain clutching at the blade now embedded deep inside him._

_ "__Yes scream for me demon! Scream for me in repent for all those you brought suffering to!" yelled Hitoshi eyes going mad with pleasure seeing the one he considered responsible for his loss being brought to justice. Grabbing the kunai he ripped from the boy's shoulder causing another cry of pain. Raising the kunai above the boy Hitoshi prepared to get his sweet vengeance finally. "Now demon, PREPARE TO DIE!" he screamed as he brought the kunai down at the child only for boy to put his hand in the way of the arc._

_ "__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boy screamed as he rolled around on the ground a kunai now piercing his right hand._

_ "__Hehe maybe I was being a bit hasty….that sound is like music to my ears." Hitoshi grin grew more sadistic as he drew another kunai out of his pouch walking slowly towards in the boy's. _

_Seeing the man draw near the boy started desperately scooting backwards away from the man until his back hit a tree. "Stop stay away from me or I swear I will I I uh I will…." The boy stuttered his mind drawing a blank due to his fear._

_ "__Poor little demon to afraid to even threaten me?" veins around his eyes bulging from his byakugan being activated unconsciously through his intense hate. Tossing his kunai from one hand to the other he leaned down towards the boy "I'm going to carve out your eye, rip your tongue, I'm going to sl-GURGH"_

_The boy looked up at his captor and saw his white eyes had gone lifeless right before the body toppled over to the side a kunai jammed in the back Hitoshi's head._

_A shadow fell over the boy "Oh shit look at you he mess-"_

_ "__-Ahhh!" the boy screamed this time in fear of the new voice._

_ "__Oi settle down brat!" the new voice yelled_

_The child, looking up, saw a boy a few years older looking down at him. "What do you want?" the boy asked defiantly despite his fear._

_ "__What the hell? I save you from the sicko and you ask me what the fuck I want?" The older boy ranted "How about a damn thank you for saving me."_

_ "__I didn't ask for you helpaahhhhh!" the child shouted but as he tried to point at the older boy he forgot about the kunai in his hand that and cause a large amount of pain to flow through his tiny body._

_Leaning down to the child's height the boy grabbed his wrist with one hand and the kunai handle with the other then looked toward the child._

_ "__Hey brat what's your name?"_

_ "__sniff sniff It's Naruto UzumakiIIAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as the boy pulled the kunai out._

_ "__Sorry about that" the boy said as he brought out some medical supplies from his pouch and started to dress Naruto's to injuries "buuuuut it is much better me just grabbing it and ripping it out."_

_ "__IT STILL HURT!"_

_ "__I bet it did but that doesn't mean you have to SCREAM IN MY EAR!"_

_ "__Its your fault!"_

_ "__How is it my fault? Actually how did you end up like this anyhow?"_

_Naruto looked shyly off to the side and grumbled something unintelligible._

_ "__What was that?"_

_ "__I SAID" Naruto said standing up now that the boy was finished bandaging his shoulder and hand "people don't like me in my village!" tears coming to his eyes once again but his voice filling with incredible passion for a six year old "But that doesn't matter cuz one day I'm gonna be the Hokage and then everyone will look up to me just like gramps! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto finished making a fist looking at the other boy who looked stunned._

_ "__He really believes he's going to become Hokage…no in his mind he knows he's going to become Hokage…interesting.." thought the boy "well I'll be damned..". Standing up the older boy made a fist and stuck it out to Naruto "Well Naruto Uzumaki my name is Tai. How would a future Hokage like you like to travel for a few years with a lowly mercenary like me?"_

_ "__But how I become Hokage if I'm not in Konoha?" Naruto asked with his eyes squinted._

_ "__Hmmm in a couple of years if you want I'll bring you back so you can become a ninja here officially."_

_Naruto, not knowing at the time, stared at Tai's fist wondering what to do….then he bumped the fist with his own while grinning._

_ "__Yeah that sounds good. Then when I'm back I'll be super strong and they'll have to make me Hokage! Believe It!"_

_ "__Yeah Yeah ok brat now how about we set up camp and get dinner around?" Tai said as he pulled a scroll out of his hip pouch._

**_4 Hours Later…_**

_Naruto was now blissfully asleep in a spare sleeping bag of Tai's while Tai himself sat propped up against a tree watching the fire burn while reaching out with his senses…._

_ "__I know you're there so why don't you come out or head back where you came from…"Tai growled while standing up and taking a kunai out of his pouch looking into the darkness._

_ "__Mah those are big words coming from such a small boy." A lazy voice drawled out from the dark._

_ "__Maybe you'd like a demonstration?" Tai's voice filled with steel _

_ "__Such a brave boy" the voice said condescendingly as a figure wearing the standard Konoha jonin uniform walked into the light "my name is Kakashi and that's a citizen of Konoha you have there" nodding his head towards Naruto "and the Hokage would like to see him safely returned."_

_ "__He will be safely returned if that's what he wants."_

_ "__And if I try to take him?" Kakashi questioned._

_ "__I'll stop you…even if it costs me my life I won't let you force him back to a place where people feel the need to attack him like he was earlier today!"_

_ "__You would do that for a boy you don't even know?"_

_ "__I may have just met him but I know him…I know because I know his conviction and after talking to him I know his heart" Tai said staring into Kakashi's lone eye from across the fire "and I know he loves that village and will not let anything stop him from returning to it and becoming Hokage and I may not understand why but I do know that I will give my life to protect his dream."_

_Kakashi, looking into his eyes, knew the boy was showing him his guts and meant every word of it. Turning to leave he looked over his shoulder at boy as he was walking away "He needs to be in the academy at least one full year if he plans on becoming a genin with….six years and two weeks from today I will see you walking through those gates with him or I will find you and show you what your heart looks like when its outside of your chest." Once finished making his threat he flickered away from the camp site._

_Tai dropped to his knees and took his first breath since Kakashi arrived and dropped his heavy killing intent on him. Looking over to Naruto as the boy muttered something about ramen he couldn't help but to smile and believe that he made the right decision._

**_Hokages Office_**

_The Third was not a man to stress easily but for several hours now he had been pacing across his office waiting for some news on Naruto. After he received news that the boy had been kidnapped and taken out of the village he sent his best ninja to make sure he returned safely. Feeling a shift in the air he turned to his window to see Kakashi crouching just outside the window._

_ "__Kakashi report."_

_Stepping inside the office and snapping to attention Kakashi recalled what he had witnessed and the decision he had made to the Third's credit he did not immediately throttle the man._

_ "__So…you found Naruto..with an unknown shinboi…one that had just killed a citizen of this village and you left Naruto with said boy after having a chat with him?" the Third asked taking deep breaths._

_ "__Well Hitoshi wasn't so much a citizen anymore as he was a traitor…and the boy did introduce himself to Naruto so he wasn't exactly a stranger" taking a breath and looking at the Hokage Kakashi continued "and he will return Naruto that I am sure of."_

_ "__Let us hope for both our sake that you are correct." The Third said with a sigh. _

**_End Flashback_**

…and you returned him safely" spinning his chair so to look Tai in the face "for that you have my eternal gratitude."

Now throughout his life Tai had many surreal moments (mostly in the past six years due to Naruto) but having a legend such as the Third personally thanking him was definitely up there in top three. "I-….it was no big deal." Tai stuttered, experiencing a rare moment of shyness.

"Ahh but it was especially for one as young as yourself to step up and take responsibility over something that did not concern himself but now we must move on to business" said the Third as he started digging through papers on the desk "Naruto will of course be starting at the academy but that still leaves us with the question of what to do with you hmmm perhaps an evaluation is in order yes yes that will work out nicely."

"What!?" Tia exclaimed "I did agree to anything I just took care of the brat now he's your problem."

"So you don't wish to become a shinobi of Konoha?" ask the Third raising an eyebrown.

"No, no, no, no, I am a freelancer, I have always been a freelancer, and I would very much like to stay a freelancer."

"Well if that is your wish" the Third said with a sigh "Tai if you would please wait outside Kakashi will be with you in a moment to give you a tour of the village."

"Ok" Tai said walking towards the door before looking back at the old man "Sorry about turning down the offer but I'm only here because of the brat." Walking out the door as he finished.

Turning to Kakashi the Third's face was all business. "Kakashi what I'm assigning you now is an S rank mission to convince that boy to join the Leaf."

"I accept but why is it so important for him to join?"

"The sway he holds over Naruto right now is incredible and with what Naruto contains we must be positive we know where his loyalties lie."

"Understood." And with Kakashi flickered away to go give Tai his tour.

Now alone in the office Hiruzen looked over to the portraits of the Hokages more specifically the Yondaime. "Minato forgive this old man for doing what he must."

**Konoha Hot Springs**

"I don't believe you." Naruto said, blankly looking up at Jiraya.

"Listen hear brat I'm telling you this is the fastest way to improve your stealth skills."

"Yeah right you're probably just trying to get me to be a perv like you!"

"Come over here and take a peek will ya already." Jiraya said now getting annoyed.

Naruto crouched down to where Jiraya was strategically positioned by large tree that bathed them in darkness as they looked through a hole just large enough to see through. As Naruto took his first step into the dark side his eyes went wide and his body went rigid.

_"__I did a good thing today." _Thought Jiraya as watching the boy who still hadn't moved aside from the slight blood trickle rolling down his nose. "Ok brat we must learn to enjoy in moderation and you and me have somewhere else we need to be…hello?". Naruto stuck in his perverse paradise at the moment had lost all connection to the outside world. Smiling to himself Jiraya grabbed Naruto's shoulder and flickered away to their next destination.

**Konoha Academy**

"First stop on our tour is the Academy where if we time it right we'll be able to watch Naruto meet his class and start school isn't that wonderful?" Kakashi asked eye smiling at Tai.

"Mah I couldn't care less about the brat meeting a bunch of punks." Tai said with disdain evident on his face.

Kakashi coming to a full stop turned to look at the teen "Is there something wrong? You've been acting moody since your talk with the Third."

"Yeah there is something wrong. Coming here was the worst decision the brat could have made being what he is."

Shock registered across Kakashi's lone eye before he gained control "You know what he is? How?"

"Yeah I've known for a while now. I'm not too shabby at seals you know" nodding towards the scroll on his back "and for the how well the brat got upset this one time and kinda took off on a rampage."

"Hmmm and you stopped it?"

"No." Tai said shaking his head "The brat stopped himself after he realized what he was doing."

"Impressive,but we will be talking about this in greater detailer soon. Look here they are now." Kakashi said looking toward the entrance where a smug Jiraya was leading a dazed Naruto towards them.

"Oi what'd you do to the brat?" asked Tai as he started poking Naruto in the head to try and get some reaction other than the glazed look and drooling.

"I didn't do anything other than show him to my favorite training spot!" Jiraya said with a huge grin "Well I'll leave you too to get him into the school then see ya later gaki!"

"See ya later Jiraya-sensei!" yelled Naruto as he came out his daze and smiled at the older man before he left.

"Bratttt….what the hell you've never called anyone anything relatively respectful." Tai growled out suspiciously narrowing his eyes.

"Bahhh you don't know what you're talking about big brother." Naruto said with a grin as he marched on into the academy both Tai and Kakashi following, one with an eye smile and the other with a murderous look in his eyes. You decide what belongs to who.

**Konoha Academy : Room 104**

Iruka Umino was a proud teacher. Proud of himself and his teaching but more proud of his students. Passing on knowledge was his favorite thing to do period. His least favorite thing on the other hand was chaos and disorder and that is exactly what he got in a orange, red, and black bundle rolling through his door sounding like a pack of horny cats going at it until…_WHAM! _an orange blur slammed into the chalkboard.

Tai standing up and dusting his hands off, with a pissed off look on his face, looked down at Naruto "Remember brat fuck around lay around" turning to Iruka who was still shocked still "Oi! You gonna be this little bastards teacher?" Iruka dumbly nodded still shocked by the display "Ok then I demand you give him detention."

"Wh-what for?" Iruka asked now clearly confused.

"For being a little punk and breaking your chalkboard." Pointing at the severely damaged board behind them.

"Oi fuck you big brother!" Naruto now back in the game screamed pointing at Tai "you broke it with my damn head!"

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Yelled Iruka using his Big Head Jutsu causing Naruto to flash over to an empty seat between Hinata and Kiba. Kakashi walked over to Iruka and held a quick whispered conversation before he and Tai left the room. Clearing his throat and regaining his composure Iruka then addressed the room "Class as you all now know we have a new student joining us for the rest of the year, Naruto please introduce yourself."

"Ok listen up!" exclaimed Naruto jumping onto his desk "The names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage one day!"

"…."

"…"

"…"

"Boo you suck sit down!" yelled a random boy causing Naruto to face fault.

"Ok now that that is taken care of lets head outside for our taijutsu part of the day." Iruka said causing the class to go outside the taijutsu arena in the yard.

The arena ,if you would even call it that, was an area covered by sand with a large circle designating the fighting area.

"Naruto since it's your first day I'll let you go first and pick your opponent."

"Mah I'll take the best you've got sensei!" Yelled Naruto walking to the center of the arena with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face.

"Ok the first up will be Naruto Uzumaki versus Hinata Hyuuga!"

**_I feel like this is the perfect place to end for now so please review!_**

**_Coming up next is Chapter Two:Kicked In the Teeth_**


End file.
